


Rinascita

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Bishounen, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Samurai, Sentimental, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Non riuscì a ricambiare lo sguardo, ma gli piaceva essere guardato così e anche quello era impossibile, sarebbe stato impossibile fino a pochi mesi prima.L'incredibile aveva stravolto la sua esistenza, uno spirito antico aveva portato un incanto terribile che li aveva gettati nell'incubo, ma li aveva anche condotti alla scoperta profonda di se stessi. Ed era proprio quella, per Touma, la vera magia.[Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Rinascita

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic partecipante alla #26promptschallenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction & Fanart
> 
> \- prompt 18/26   
> #INCANTESIMO  
> a. L’arte, l’operazione dell’incantare; Formula magica, spesso accompagnata da gesti rituali, con la quale si priva una persona della coscienza o della volontà; L’atto di pronunciare tale formula, e l’effetto da essa prodotto.  
> b.Artificio irresistibile di seduzione; Fascino, attrazione, forza di seduzione: nessuno può resistere all'i. delle sue parole
> 
>  
> 
> Titolo: Rinascita  
> Fandom: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers  
> Personaggi: Seiji Date e Touma Hashiba   
> Ship: Lieve accenno ad un sentimento romantico tra i due protagonisti, ma non è così palese. Libera interpretazione  
> Warnings: Risveglio da un incubo  
> Note: Missing moment tra le due serie animate

_**Rinascita** _

 

 

_Le sue mani la stringono e lui lo sa, ormai è consapevole del destino ineluttabile: la sua vita non gli appartiene più._

_La sfera emana un bagliore blu, accecante, che lo avvolge e gli penetra dentro, scivola attraverso la sua pelle, i suoi organi, ogni suo senso ne è invaso. È aria che lui respira,_

_vento che scuote ogni strato più intimo della sua coscienza._

_I suoi occhi sono aperti sul globo che ora riflette il kanji di saggezza, dodici tratti pulsanti di quel medesimo blu, vibranti di vita propria e il suo cuore risponde, al di là della sua_

_volontà, si perde in quel pulsare e con esso i battiti si fanno tutt'uno._

_Lui, così razionale, è stato costretto a credere all'incanto perpetrato da uno spirito antico e, da quel momento, la sua esistenza ha perso ogni significato a lui noto per_

_acquistarne di nuovi, forse più importanti, ma tanto più spaventosi._

_Aveva accettato davvero?_

_Sì, aveva compiuto il proprio dovere, continuava a compierlo, la battaglia lo stava portando, inesorabilmente, verso lo scontro finale con un'entità che si sottraeva ad ogni_

_razionale controllo. È per lui quel controllo era importante, fondamentale. Se davvero lui era saggezza, come poteva, la saggezza, trovare la propria strada in una guerra al di_

_là di ogni ragione?_

 

 

Aprì gli occhi nel buio, non vedeva più il blu avvolgente, più nessuna luce: era confuso, privo di appigli, quale poteva essere la sua utilità se tutto era così maledettamente

irrazionale e al di fuori di ogni logica?

“Luce… ho bisogno di luce”.

E la luce giunse, insieme a due mani che si posarono sul suo viso: non era una carezza, ma un tentativo di calmarlo, con fermezza e cortesia.

Ma anche con dolcezza.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che le mani di Seiji potessero essere così calde, avvolgenti e morbide come la luce stessa. Lui che mal tollerava, fino a desiderare di fuggire, ogni

invasione del proprio spazio vitale, si trovò grato di quel tocco, di quel calore.

“L'ho sognato" disse, semplicemente. “Il momento in cui la _yoroi_ è giunta a me… lo sogno ancora…”.

“Lo sognamo tutti”.

Le mani tenevano fermo il suo viso, costringendolo a fissare i propri occhi in quelli di Seiji, plasmati in ametista preziosa. Voleva scappare da quello sguardo che affondava,

senza lasciargli scampo.

O forse no… aveva bisogno di quegli occhi, perché in essi non vi era minaccia.

Tutto perché era cambiato, la _yoroi_ l'aveva cambiato.

Non la yoroi, ma la situazione stessa: cancellata ogni razionalità aveva cancellato la sua essenza di creatura solitaria, incapace di rapportarsi con il genere umano, con i

coetanei, aveva cancellato del tutto quello che era per far nascere un nuovo Touma, al quale era richiesto di collaborare, di portare sulle proprie spalle un fardello da

condividere con altri quattro ragazzi.

Non erano, dopotutto, quei quattro ragazzi ad averlo cambiato?

L'irrazionale era entrato, con prepotenza, nella sua vita.

“Io... dovrei essere la vostra saggezza” mormorò.

Le mani di Seiji, a quel punto, scesero, lasciarono il suo viso, ma quel scivolare sulla sua pelle fu una carezza. Le labbra di Korin erano piegate in un sorriso.

“Incredibile, vero?”.

Ecco l'immancabile ironia, alla quale Touma rispose con un broncio, ma Seiji non gli diede il tempo di ribattere. Abbassò gli occhi e il sorriso si fece un po' amaro:

“E io la vostra... cortesia? Ci sto riuscendo benissimo, non trovi?”.

“ _Baka_ ” borbottò Touma.

Non era arrabbiato e forse era proprio quello il punto.

Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto, distolse lo sguardo e alle labbra gli salì una domanda:

“Per te... come è stato?”.

Da quando era diventato così curioso di indagare i pensieri intimi di un altro essere umano?

“Come per te... come per tutti... sconvolgente. Impossibile da credere”.

La risposta era semplice: da quando era entrato in contatto con quei quattro ragazzi, quattro _nakama_ , quattro... parti di un unico cuore.

Perché lui aveva un cuore, che batteva e poteva battere per qualcuno, ed era spaventoso, terrificante, quanto le battaglie che dovevano sostenere, era essa stessa una battaglia.

Eppure, dentro al cuore sentiva caldo: non vi era più freddo, non vi era più... solitudine...

“Impossibile... ma vero...”.

“La _yoroi_?”.

Touma scosse il capo:

“Anche... ma soprattutto quello che sta facendo a me...”.

Seiji lo fissò a lungo, serio, senza sorrisi, senza ironia, solo quella che nell'animo di Touma scese come comprensione sincera.

Non riuscì a ricambiare lo sguardo, ma gli piaceva essere guardato così e anche quello era impossibile, sarebbe stato impossibile fino a pochi mesi prima.

L'incredibile aveva stravolto la sua esistenza, uno spirito antico aveva portato un incanto terribile che li aveva gettati nell'incubo, ma li aveva anche condotti alla scoperta

profonda di se stessi. Ed era proprio quella, per Touma, la vera magia.

 

 


End file.
